Implantable medical devices (IMDs), including cardiac rhythm management devices such as pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators, and cardiac resynchronization therapy devices, typically have the capability to communicate data with an external device, such as an external programmer, via a telemetry link. While an external programmer is typically provided to program and modify the operating parameters of an IMD, modern IMDs also include the capability for bidirectional communication so that information, such as physiological data, can be transmitted to the programmer.
A typical expected lifespan of an implanted medical device may range from months to years. When an IMD reaches the end of its lifespan or when other events occur, such as a malfunction or defect that renders an IMD incapable of performing properly, the IMD is explanted and, in some cases, a new IMD is implanted to continue patient therapy.